Wide varieties of consumer articles rely on fragrance compositions and skin health benefit ingredients to enhance their appeal. Lotion compositions on substrates, including wet wipes, contain many types of materials which may generally fall into the categories of fragrance compositions and skin health benefit ingredients. Challenges may arise when there is a desire to change from production of an article incorporating a particular material to an article incorporating a different material. The production line generally has to be completely shut down and thoroughly cleaned prior to introduction of the different material in order to avoid cross-contamination. This may be costly for the manufacturer as time to produce articles is lost when a production line is shut down.
Some lotion compositions may incorporate an over-dosed amount of these materials, such as fragrance compositions. Over-dosing a fragrance composition may allow the fragrance to be delivered to the skin, via the lotion, to provide an olfactory aesthetic benefit and to serve as a signal to the user that the skin is clean. The lotion composition, however, may remain on the skin for a lengthy period of time before either being absorbed by the skin or evaporating from the skin. The fragrance, therefore, also remains on the skin. While a user responds initially to the fragrance as a signal of cleanliness, the prolonged duration of the fragrance may serve as a continued reminder of the cleaning process. For example, if the user utilized the wipes in a diaper change, the initial scent of the fragrance may trigger a signal that the skin is clean. A prolonged exposure to the fragrance due to over-dosing of the fragrance in the composition, however, may continue to remind the user of the unpleasant task of the diaper change. A prolonged exposure to the fragrance may also result in olfactory adaptation in which the user becomes desensitized to the fragrance and may no longer respond to the fragrance as a signal of cleanliness.
It would be beneficial to provide a container comprising a reservoir containing transferable materials, including fragrance compositions and skin health benefit ingredients, in which the transferable materials could be transferred from the reservoir to the content of the container. It would be beneficial to provide a container comprising a reservoir for transferable materials, including fragrance compositions and skin health benefit ingredients, in which the transferable materials may be detected by the user each time the container is opened.